kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xion
|limit=Event Horizon |first=''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |original=No.i |japvoice=Risa Uchida |engvoice=Alyson Stoner }} Xion is the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, first appearing in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. She is not actually a Nobody, and not even a true member of the Organization. Instead, she's an imperfect replica of Sora created from his leaked memories by Xemnas as a fail-safe in case Sora proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. This, in consequence, slows Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Naminé, Diz, and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis and component of her being, Xion resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth, though she's not truly female herself, as Xigbar sees her as a "guy" according to a Secret Report, and Saix doesn't see her at all. Due to her existence, she is arguably either a male, being a clone of one, or genderless, being made of memories and able to take other forms. Like Sora and Roxas, Xion can wield a Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, leading to a brief confrontation with Riku who questions why she can wield the Keyblade, and whether or not it is real. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days When Axel is sent to Castle Oblivion, Xemnas entrusts Roxas to look after Xion, who quickly bonds with him. She reveals her ability to wield the Keyblade to him, and looks after him after he falls into a coma for several weeks in conjunction to Sora being put to sleep to regain his memories. After discovering that all Organization members in Castle Oblivion except Axel have been slain by Sora and Riku, Roxas, Axel, and Xion all begin spending more time together as per Roxas's suggestion and become fast friends. However, a series of events begin to split the trio apart: While DiZ and Naminé oversee the restoration of the sleeping Sora's memories (moving him from Castle Oblivion to Twilight Town), Roxas begins to experience the process for himself, and begins to ponder over how he is able to wield the Keyblade and doubt the Organization's motives; Axel is reprimanded by their superiors for placing his friendship with Roxas and Xion before the Organization's goals; and Xion is thrown into disarray after a confrontation with Riku, who questions who she is and why she wields the Keyblade, becoming torn between staying with her friends and leaving the Organization to merge with her true self as Riku suggests. Eventually Xion decides to leave the Organization, though becoming hostile towards Roxas and Axel when they attempt to stop her. After her departure, Xion discovers that she is not a Nobody, but an imperfect replica of Sora created from his leaked memories by Xemnas as a fail-safe in case Sora turned out to be useless to the Organization's plans; the reason she resembles Kairi is because of Sora's strong feelings for her. In addition, Naminé's attempts to restore Sora's memories not only affect Roxas, but Xion as well, to the point where she begins to take on Sora's physical appearance. This revelation drives Xion completely insane. Xion confronts Roxas at the Twilight Town train station, and after revealing her altered form to him, transforms into an armored creature and attacks him, planning to kill and absorb Roxas in a delusional attempt to become a real person, uncaring that this would prevent the real Sora from ever awakening. After a grueling battle, Roxas defeats the deranged clone of his former self, who regains both her sanity and her original appearance. Cradling Xion in his arms, Roxas shares an emotional conversation with her, during which she explains to him that she had no regrets for meeting him or Axel, reveals the true colors of the Organization to him, and pleads with him not to let Xemnas win before dying peacefully in his arms. Emotionally shattered, Roxas absorbs Xion's degenerating body (taking in Sora's memories), the energy granting him the use of her Keyblade (allowing him to dual-wield both his and hers as well) in addition to inadvertently bringing the restoration of Sora's memories to a complete stop. In the Secret Reports obtained at the end of the game, it is revealed that she is experiment "No.I" of the Replica Project, and that she was bestowed a proper name, Xion, because living things need names to give meaning to their existence, and being a member of the Organization. Moments before the end of the game, Riku and Roxas are engaged in a battle, and it seems Riku has flashbacks of meeting Xion at Beast's Castle and Destiny Islands, which repeats a few times throughout the battle, but each time it happens the scenes start to become blurry as though the memories of Xion -- Replica No.i -- fade away like they weren't real. It has been said that Naminé was the one who did this, which would also explain why she was never mentioned in Kingdom Hearts II as everyone just seemed to forget about her. Also, during the battle Xion speaks to Riku at some point about Roxas, as her last and final words. Personality First arriving at Organization XIII, Xion is a shy secluded individual. When going on a mission with Roxas, Xion begins to open up to him, and later Axel. While she may seem monotone, she does express emotions due to her nature of existence, and is always happy to be with her friends. However, she is somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. After discovering what she is, she begins developing signs of mental instability to the point where she loses all rational thought and goes mad. Fighting Style As a replica of Sora, she can wield the Keyblade and her fighting style greatly resembles his original ''Kingdom Hearts incarnation. However her style is more similar to Roxas. Like Roxas she thrusts with one hand and her finisher resembles the Vortex ability. The two can apparently share keychains with each other, allowing them to use the same Keyblades. In multiplayer, they also have the same limit break, Event Horizon. Xion appears somewhat vulnerable to attacks, as she is easily rendered unconscious after Axel smacks her upside the head, and is swiftly knocked to the ground in one blow to the back from Riku. Another similarity to Roxas is they both have the same attribute, Light. Xion's essence lives on in Roxas after being absorbed, as the process allowed him to dual-wield his and her Keyblades. Quotes "Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" "I want...I wanna be...With you two..." "What would it take for me to be like you?" "So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much, that I feel like I'm about to over flow. Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see?" Trivia *During Xion's battles, Roxas is transported to Wonderland, Halloween Town, Agrabah, and finally Twilight Town. It is unknown why Xion does this, though this is most likely a side effect of having Sora's memories, as said person has visited these worlds before, with the exception of the real Twilight Town, although Sora visited a false Twilight Town in Chain of Memories. *When Xion takes the physical appearance of Sora, her Organization garments turn into a male equivalent (very similar to Roxas) which may imply that her entire body is the same as Sora's; however, her voice is still the same. *During her nightmare at Destiny Islands, Xion recalls not Sora's but Riku's memories of his confrontation with Zexion, something Sora never had the knowledge of. It is possible that some of the leaked memories that created Xion came also from Riku, however, that is never revealed. *During a scene where Xigbar is about to battle Xion in Wonderland, he sees her appearance as Ven, which distracts him, allowing her to knock him to the ground. This is likely due to the fact that she is made of Sora's memories, and emitted Xigbar's memories of Ven, but Ven's connection to Sora remains unknown. *Xion's character also appears to be related to sea shells. While Roxas was in a coma, she placed various sea shells near his pillow and after dying and being absorbed by Roxas, she leaves a single sea shell behind. It is hinted that the sea shells came from Destiny Islands. *Despite the game taking place before Kingdom Hearts II, her final form as a boss looks more like Sora's Kingdom Hearts II outfit. *When listening to Xion's theme, it is interesting to note that part of Kairi's theme be heard at certain parts, further emphasizing Xion's memory based relationship with Kairi. *As mentioned above, Xion is related to seashells. That means that Xion might be referred to in Kingdom Hearts II at the beginning because a seashell is shone to be washed away by the waves possibly referring that Xion has died. Gallery File:Xion_fullbody.jpg|Xion. File:Xion|Xion on Destiny Islands. Category:Organization XIII Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Replica Category:World That Never Was Category:358/2 Days characters Category:Original characters